Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monshō
| runtime = 45 minutes }} is a manga series by Chiaki Kawamata (outlook on the world), Junji Koyanagi (scenario) and Kamui Fujiwara (art) that was adapted into a comic CD in 1994. An anime movie based on the manga was released in Japan in . Its story is meant to take place between Dragon Warrior III and Dragon Warrior. According to its publisher Square enix, the series has shipped 15 million copies to date. http://www.square-enix.com/eng/group/publishing.html Plot After monsters possessed the king of Carmen seven years ago, the kingdom fell to the hordes of evil. The only survivors were the king's son, Arus, and the army general's daughter Lunafrea. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Loran, a child is born and christened with the name "Jagan," as per the orders of the Demon Lord Imagine. While Arus is honest and good, Jagan is allied with the forces of evil. With the blood of the hero Roto coursing through his veins, Arus sets out with Lunafrea in order to defeat the monsters and restore peace to the world. Characters Light side ; :The leading character of this series. Although he is the boy in whom childishness still remains in tender-hearted character, he fights against the mission as the crest and Roto the hero entrusted to self, parts from various encounter, and is chosen as one who inherits the crest through fighting with Jagan, who is a rival, etc. ; :The sixth Holy Warrior . He is raised as a son of Ghiran, a merchant. The secret of his birth is afterwards revealed through confrontation with his own elder brother, and he fights against with Arus as Master Swordsman. Yao is married him afterwards. ; :The girl Holy Warrior . She was traveling around the world as a street performer to pursue the enemy of the persons of her village with Fan, an old man. Naturally, she excels in Chinese military arts, and can use the "wave motion fist" which manipulates her own heart. Although she was the girl in whom the childishness of a bobbed hair style remains the early stages of her appearance, she comes woman-like as the story progresses. ; Alleged name : . He came out of the hometown and always played a trick with his henchmen ( , and ). He mastered , which is Quadal the Grate Sage's maximum secret magic, and , which finally could not be accomplished even by Quadal was also made successful by him. ; :The daughter of Carmen Knights-Hospitalers Leader Borugoi, and is the user of a Carmen style sword "Kodachi of Haze." Her fundamentally manly bold character also shows many feminine portions. With Ghiran, she fought with Master Swordsman Server In, Kira's elder brother governed by in the Assaram street, and received the crack of . After death she stands still at the side of Acheron, where for the dead to go across, and advised Arus not missing himself and pulled him back. ; :When the Carmen castle ruined, he extricated young Arus with Lunaphurea, became his foster parent, and raised Arus and Kira raised in the hiding place in Isis. ; :Jagan's new figure which was released from the curse of Different Devilishness and was given his original name and his original life, and was again born from mother Fureia. Areru the Hero's arms, on which the curse of Different Devilishness is disenchanted. ; :A heroine who came from underground world Alefgard. She is a descendant from Flora, Roto's third child, who was considered as stillborn and sheltered from the eyes of Demon Lord Imagine. She escaped, and was given power. When Ryuo took Tantagel Castle, the third descendant of Roto appeared vowed to take it back. Dark side ; The main antagonist. Demon god of destruction. ; a.k.a. :A cruel king of demons. He has both the power of Roto and evil spirits, and made the spell "shrimpzap", which combines the powers of Zap and Black Lightning. His blood is later purified and became Alan. ; :The king of dragons. He is the son of Empress Dragon, but Demon Lord Imagine took him under his wings. After realizing his true identity, he assisted the descendants of Roto and gave up Tantagel Castle. He would become the main antagonist in Dragon Warrior, as revealed in the last chapter of the manga. ; Lord of the Beasts. His troops consist of all land animals, from rodents, felines, mammals, aves to mythical creatures like minotaurs and serpents. His true form is that of a giant Sphinx. ; Lord of the Undead. His troops are made up of zombies, skeletons, vampires, mummies, Lich. Has the ability to resurrect the dead to do his biddings. His true form is a fusion of a spider demon and a group of seven humans from the ancient civilization. References External links * * *Official website Roto no Monsho Category:Shōnen manga ja:ドラゴンクエスト列伝 ロトの紋章 zh:羅德的紋章